ZEUS: Zombie Elimination Unit Six
ZEUS: Zombie Elimination Unit Six, or just ZEUS, is a RP created by NJ Ninja. It is the most successful RP of the forums other than the series that give the name to the forums. Almost every user in the forums plays it, so there is a wide range of characters. Plot In the story, Earth has been flooded with an unexplainable outbreak of the undead. An organization called the Zombie Elimination Army has been started, placing eight bases throughout the world. The story focuses around the sixth of eight bases created to battle the threat of the undead. The base is led by it's captain, Marcus Corvae. The subordinates include several citizens of the Walled City, located nearby the base. Much of the plot is centered around the hidden pasts of several of the characters and finding a cure for the infected Kairon and all others. Characters Marcus Corvae: Corvae is the leader of the sixth Zombie Elimination Army base. His past is mostly buried. He's been the captain for 41 years. At age 19, he was the youngest captain in ZEA history. Corvae is a 60-year-old man, usually seen in his ZEA captain's uniform, which is a blue jacket and pants with a blue hate blazoned with a gold badge representing the base. He fights with unnatural speed and strength. He also uses a black cape made of an unknown substance. When he wraps it around himself, he disappears into a dimension within the cape itself. To create his super form, Corvae wraps the cape around himself, however, instead of disappearing within it, it coats his skin. In this form, he's much stronger, faster, and can fire waves of sound from his mouth. Hariae Doobukeru: '''Hariae is the second in command at ZEUS. He is the only member that is not human. Hariae is an intelligent species called a Nolat. Nolats are a species who have been pushed toward extinction by the undead outbreak. When first introduced, Hariae is a small, red, slug-like creature, strongly resembling a classic Santa hat. His mouth was the widest part of his body, and was circled with teeth. The tail end held the eye, acting as a stalk. His eye could shoot lasers. His body curved up in a banana shape. After a fight on Quellos Island, Hariae metamorphosed into a large, fire-breathing monster, strongly resembling a demon. In that form, he held no allegiance, and would mindlessly destroy anything he saw moving. After he was stopped Hariae became a smaller form of his massive form. He was a small, red person with horns and a tail. '''Shikkun Umekako: '''Shikkun is a very large man and an agent of ZEUS. His appearance has been described as "looking like a tiger." The base of this was the fact that his body is covered with scars from battles. He has red hair and speaks in a thick Irish accent. He's struck up a bit of a physical rivalry with Hyun Lao, shown by the fact that they were competing in physical challenges in a part of Chapter 1. His past is mostly buried, like many ZEUS agents. All that he'll talk about is the fact that he was a bounty hunter since the age of 14. He seems to have an undefined connection to Kairon's past. '''Kairon Hitotsuu: Kairon is a young man who recently joined ZEUS. Kairon has lived most of his life with his mother in the Walled City. There has been no mention of what happened to his father. Kairon fights with a sword made of energy that extends from the hilt of a broken katana. Where he got this weapon or how he can use it is currently unknown. Kairon appears as a somewhat tall average teenager. He has an affiliation for black clothing and long hair. The walls of his room are covered in posters for death metal bands. In a battle in the Walled City, Kairon was bitten by a zombie and infected. His mind was warped from the resulting infection. He remains an agent of ZEUS despite his infection, much to the dismay of many of his fellow agents. When he begins to get close to infection, he begins to act much like a child, at one point thinking Mint was his mother. Kairon's super form has been hinted at, but never seen completely. From what has been seen, his super form is a crystal armor. Because of the infection, entering it makes him incredibly violent and powerful. He has entered a love triangle with Mint Celsius and Kim Lao. Dr. Roger Tango Jr.: '''Tango is the medic at ZEUS. He defends himself from attacks with lollipops of different colors, each holding a different ability. His father is Roger Tango Sr., who works in ZEUS's cafeteria. '''Mint Celsius: Kim Lao: Robert Tleak: Henry Matiks: '''A professional zombie from the anti-zombie base REDEMPTION. He wields a high-tech laser sniper that he can aim quickly and accurately with incredible ease and quickness. He was born in the base, and has been trained to snipe zombies from a very early age. His skill and the lethality of his weapon are a deadly combination, as he can aim at zombie heads quickly even when the sniper is set on auto-fire. However, he's typically distant towards others, only letting out emotions when he loses the weapon he's had for years. He's also grown paranoid, shooting anything that resembles a zombie and acting questions later. Despite being nervous, he often feels like he has to act as the voice of reason in a team of zombie hunters that he doesn't think are quite alright in the head. '''Miles: Kardon Deus Giada: '''A wannabe king dressed in a tuxedo, carrying around an aluminum crown and a staff with a boot cemented to it. Kardon is a super-human known as an "Angel", designed by the anti-zombie base known as VACCINE. He can control worms called Divine Parasites that can eat and rearrange biological matter, which are linked to his nervous system. However, the act of controlling a part of his body that he wasn't meant to caused a huge strain on his mind, and drove him to insanity. He now hallucinates that he's a real king, followed by servants and soldiers. He considers human life as nothing more than a race designed to serve him, and has a general disregard for the welfare of others. His only reason for joining ZEUS is to erase a file on their computers, alerting them to arrest and execute Angels when seen. He limits his powers to ones not classifyed in the file, in order to avoid detection. '''Hyunseo Lao: R.O.P.: Luna Lao: Rylee Reid: Jerry Tleak: McThom: Villains Yukaris/Hades: Hades is a young man who applied for ZEUS, but was denied because he just wasn't good enough. At the time, he went by the name Yukaris. When he was rejected, he ran off. He rejoined the ZEUS team shortly in Chapter 1 at the Walled City Hospital, but disappeared seemingly because he was afraid. After the mission to the Walled City, he returned to ZEUS, this time to kill Mint for stealing his position in ZEUS. He was stopped by Kairon. He has led several crusades against ZEUS, taking on the name Hades as an anti-Zeus. He fights with a large metal pole. Sakkamasu The Sakkamasu are a breed of mutated humans. They've yet to be fully introduced into the story, but several are already known. Sakkamasu look exactly like any other human being, but were born with strange abilities. Sakkamasu is Japanese and translates loosely to "failed birth." Tropes Zombie Apocalypse- The premise. Our Zombies Are Different- Type P, but their virus can be treated, which is unusual. Zombie Infectee- Kairon. Night Of The Living Mooks- Bloodbeard's zombie pirates... I think. Healing Potion- Xombocrine.. however it's spelled. Heroic Sociopath- Kardon and Corvae both fit this trope to a certain extent. Especially when they're not killing zombies. Unexpected Genre Change- Replaces zombies with pirates and cannibals, and boss zombies with supervillains. MacGuffin- The zombie curing stuff. Villain Decay- The moment Hades reveals himself to be Yukaris, everyone realizes that he's actually weaker than Mint.' Super Mode- Super ''form. Superpowered Evil Side- Kairon and Aloe. With Great Power Comes Great Insanity- A recurring theme in ZEUS. Kairon's near-zombie mode makes him insane, though incredibly powerful (despite the fact that zombies are usually weak). Kardon is one of the stronger characters, however he is completely bonkers. Mint's form Aloe makes her stronger, though more cruel and malicious. Kardon has also said that Kim might go insane for the same reason that he has, though whether or not that will happen has not been revealed. The Obi Wan- Yoda >.> Space Pirates- Though technically not in space, Bloodbeard is a pirate IN THE FUTURE. Category:RPs